


All We Need Is Somebody To Lean On

by domesticaffliction



Series: A Dream Which Consumes The Worlds [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticaffliction/pseuds/domesticaffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl he'd picked up the night before was a bit on the strange side, Peter thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Need Is Somebody To Lean On

The girl he'd picked up the night before was a bit on the strange side, Peter thinks. She's traded in her dress for a pair of dark cargo pants and a tight black tank top, and while it makes her look younger, she also seems stronger in it. Or perhaps that's not the right word. Hardened, yes. It makes her look ready to take on the world. 

As they sit in the coffee shop, she fiddles with everything on the table as if she can't stay still. She only stops when Peter pointedly stares at her, and then she only sets down the spoon she's playing with and trades it in for her giant cup of coffee. "Sorry, she says. I'm not used to this." She grins, and gestures at their surroundings.

"You're not used to... coffee?" Peter can't help but ask. 

"Not so much the coffee part. More like the date with hot people part."

Peter highly doubts that. The girl is cute, in a tomboyish way. Big amber eyes, moles on her cheek. If Peter's honest, he hasn't been this attracted to a girl in a long time, if ever. 

"I used to be the geeky girl," she says, "I wasn't all that popular until a couple years back and then--" She shrugs and there's a flash of sadness and pain in the air that pulls Peter's wolf close to the surface. 

"I'd be happy to take you on a lot of dates," Peter says, trying to get them away from whatever made her feel like that. It's not a good topic for a first date, he thinks, and he'd rather not she equate him with a feeling that dark. 

Her lips twitch into a small grin. "That's lovely of you to say, Peter." 

"But?" 

"But I'm not staying here for long. I've got some family stuff to sort out."

"Okay," Peter says. "Then I'm just going to have to work my charm really hard on you so you'll come back to Beacon Hills sometime."

Her grin grows into a full on smile. "You do that. I'm all yours for the next week or so."


End file.
